This Afternoon
by Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x
Summary: Don't really know what to write, except for..It's a Oneshot, non canon, please R&R thats all I ask, read and find out, s'all I ask


**_Hey there, this is a oneshot that I did months and months ago, and well I think its time that I just uploaded some things, I also have another story if you haven't read it ... Under A Spell - Bella/Alec. _**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy the randomness of my brain, and if you are wondering, its named after the Nickelback song This Afternoon on the Dark Horse album, good song _:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots and some OC's but that's about it.**

* * *

Jasper Whitlock and three out of four best friends Emmett McCarty, Edward Mason and Jacob Black where all crashed in Jasper's living room playing CoD: MW2 when Emmett's face lit up like a light bulb.

'Oh shit, Em what you planning now?' Jasper laughed at the look on his closest best friend the one that was always there for him no matter what.

'Nothing!' he said as he rolled his eyes and burst into giggle, acting innocent never worked for him, he way to manly for that.

'Em, I know you, come on it can't be that bad…' Jasper laughed while looking at Edward and Jacob who where practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

'!' he screamed, which cause all them to burst out laughing.

'Can't you go a week with out partying, okay wait don't answer that. Yeah okay, bring it, Jake send out invites its tonight, here 7 pm and it will be till 7 pm the next day, people can come and go as they please…bring their own alcohol and anything else…anything else?'

'Hey dude, can we invite Alice, you know your ex…she has some very damn, hot friends…' Emmett suggested, obviously his testosterone levels where up again.

'Yeah, what ever as long as I don't have to spend to much time with her then I'm fine with it…' Jasper said before he stormed off to his room, the one that actually was his, like the boys had their own room in the house, seeing as is was a 7 bedroom house.

'Jazz, you okay?' Edward asked as he ran up behind Jasper.

'Yeah, man, I'm okay, just a bit pissed after what that slut did…' he said with a pursed lips.

'Deffo, I would be pissed if that was my girl as well, hey by the way Alec is on his way over. He said something about wanting to see you about something.' he said before he walked into his bedroom that was actually down the corridor from Jasper's.

'Hey, do you know if his room is tidy, if not I'm gonna let the cleaners in there, he can tidy it himself…' he laughed.

'Nah man, its still messy…' Edward said before he closed his door.

It was 4:45pm and they had all be in the shower, changed into sweats and where playing CoD again, when Jasper's front door rung then the door opened and closed.

'Hey dude's!' Alec shouted as he walked through the hall towards the living room.

'Hey, Al you have to clean your room the cleaners are refusing to do it…' Jasper explained as Alec flung himself on the couch behind them.

'Oh merda!' he shouted in Italian which everyone had been taught he was shouting 'Oh Shit!'

'hahahahahahahahahahhaha!' Emmett and Jacob laughed.

'Succhiare la mia cagna le palle!' he shouted again in Italian but something the boys didn't know.

'Alec, No Italian in the HOUSE!' Emmett laughed.

'Dude, not your house!' Alec laughed back.

It was nearly 6:55 when Alec finally re-appeared from his now clean room and in freshly clean clothes.

'5 minutes until I throw open the doors…dudes someone get me a beer, I'm gonna need one!' Jasper shouted as he walked from the kitchen all the way to the front door that was on the other side of the mansion sized house.

'JAZZ! NOW!' Emmett boomed as he flicked the switch to the CD Player and Jasper opened the door to nearly get run over by a group of girls wanting to get in first. When the first group of girls came into the room Emmett ran for his life, he wasn't one for big groups around him even though he partied ever weekend, he didn't hang around in big groups, he would stay in the kitchen with some beers or stay in the kitchen chatting to a girl.

'Jazzy-POO!' Alice yelled his old nickname as she came in through the front door and walked straight to the kitchen where she knew she would find her ex, talking to his big oaf of a best friend.

'Alice don't call me that!' he shouted as she walked in through the kitchen door. Alice had given him that nickname when she first started dating him, but he never really liked it, but he gradually started to like it, like anyone else would a nickname, but when they spilt he hated her and anything that came out of her mouth.

'Calm down Jasper, god man its only a nickname and btw my bff's are here…oh there they are, Jasper this is my closest and bestest friend, Isabella Swan but we call her Bells, this is Rosalie Hale, that one next to her is Renesmee Cullen and the last one is Jane Volturi.' she said before she walked off and into the living room where everyone else was.

'Hi, I'm Jasper, that's Emmett the one eating the food, the one next to him is Edward, Jacob is like next to Emmett eating the food and Alec is somewhere…right behind Emmett!' Jasper shouted, just to get heard over the music, to the group of girls.  
'Alec, this is where you've been hiding when your not home…' Jane shouted to him.

'Shit…RUNNNNN!' he shouted before he ran off up the stairs with Jane and her friends laughing.

'What the hell?' Emmett asked.

'It's Alec's sister…' Jasper laughed.

'OMMMM!' Emmett laughed as everyone else started to laugh.

The party had been going for a few hours and already nobody was proper drunk so Alec and Jacob went to the grocery store in town and got some more Alcohol.

When they got back they got bombarded by a group of teens thirsty for Alcohol.

'Dude…Oh shit, if my sister comes looking for me tell her you don't know where I am, thanks man…' Alec said before he went running into the living room and dived on the settee next to Alice who was downing a shot.

'Jacob…is it? I was wondering would you help me with my shoe, the clasp has somehow come undone.' the girl, Renesmee asked as Jacob walked into the kitchen to place the alcohol on the counter.

'Yeah, hang on babe, I'll do it now…' he said before she crashed her lips to his.

What Alice or Alec forgot to mention was that when Jane drank she was very emotional, she would cry over the simplest of things. Edward had subsequently found this out after he kissed her on the hand.

'Why!' she cried as he backed away and walked towards the stairs going to his room, for some peace and quiet, but he didn't realise Jane would follow him.

'Edward! Why!' she shouted again as they reached the landing.

Just as she was about to ask again Edward spun and kissed her ferociously, and to his surprise Jane kissed him back just as violently…he had finally met the person that would be his match, the one that could deal with him temperamentally anyway.

Emmett was never one for crowds so when Rosalie went looking for him, the first place she looked was the conservatory, and that is where she found him to her surprise.

'What you doing out here, being a Frat Boy I would have thought you'd be in there where the main party was?' Rosalie asked as she collapsed down next to him.

'I don't like crowds, im claustrophobic.' he explained as he took a swig of his Bud.

'Oh sorry…' Rosalie said as she rubbed his arm.

'It okay, only Jazz and the boys now, otherwise people would laugh at me and I don't want that and neither do they…' he explained as Rosalie leaned into him.

'You don't have to explain yourself I understand I'm claustrophobic as well…' Rosalie said as Emmett swing his arm over her shoulder and she cwtched into his side.

'A sweet party girl like you claustrophobic, I would think you basked in the attention…' Emmett said as Rosalie leaned up and went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head just in time and their lips caught and they kissed and kissed and kissed for what seems like hours nearly years but it was only a few minutes.

Jasper was having a real good time better than the other parties he's had in the past few weeks.

Jasper had been drinking so much alcohol that is bladder was so full and as he came out of the toilet, he turned a corner and he walked straight into some one who ended up dropping their drink down themselves and him.

'I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going…' they both said as the same time.

'Bella, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, I've ruined your dress…' he said as she said, 'Jasper, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I've ruined your shirt…' which caused them to both laugh.

'No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one that ruined your beautiful dress and I'm the gentleman…' he said.

'Okay, your apology is accepted…' she laughed with a giggle.

'Come on, I can't let a beautiful woman like yourself stay in a dress that I caused to get dirty now come on, my mother won't mind if you borrowed one of her dresses…' he said as he took her hand and led her up another flight of stairs.

'But what about your shirt, I ruined that?' Bella asked as they walked into a massive walk in closet.

'I have plenty down stairs…how about this one, it would look amazing on you… you put it on in here and I'll just turn around…' but before he could turn around the dress was already on the floor and walking towards him to get the dress.

When she reached him, she didn't grab the dress, instead she grabbed his face and kissed him and took of his top so they both wouldn't become more soaked by red wine.

So that's it, Alec is with Alice, Jacob is with Renesmee, Edward is with Jane, Emmett's with Rosalie and Jasper is with Bella.

* * *

**So how did you all like it? Please tell me what you think, its okay if you didn't just don't feel like you have to review it but a review would be encouraging :)**

**PsychosocialBaby-AtomicDiamond - OUTT!**


End file.
